


all things go

by spn_fangirl03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fangirl03/pseuds/spn_fangirl03
Summary: Cas has disappeared, and Deans worried. Deans not sure if he'll ever see cas again, but then again he's cas. Xx (i also posted this story on wattpad)





	1. the start

It was a sunny day, Dean was staring out the window. He heard footsteps coming towards him. "You, alright?" he heard Sam say, Dean tilted his head back without replying. Ever since the last hunt Sam know something was off, something was always off they are the fricken Winchester's. In the last hunt, Castiel left them unexpectedly when they need him most. They haven't seen him since and they were worried, Dean was worried. Dean knew Castiel wouldn't do something like that, and he wanted to know where he was. He didn't want to admit it but he missed Castiel, and he wanted to see him. See him and his beautiful blue eye's, and his cute shy smile. He wanted to see him again and tell him to his face how he felt about him. "Yeah, I'm fine Sammy", said Dean. 

"We heading out soon?" 

"Yeah, sure. Just let me pack up my things."

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the car"

Sam grabbed his things and walked out the door, and turned around as he was about to say something and turned around and shut the door behind him. Dean turned from the window and sat at the end of the single bed, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He inhaled deeply, he couldn't get his mind off Cas. He stuffed his clothes in his bag and picked it up, putting the strap over his shoulder and walking out the door. He saw Sam in the passenger's seat holding a newsletter in his hand, concentrated on reading it. Dean put his bag in the back seat and got in the driver's seat, slamming the door without thinking about it. Instinctively he sad "Sorry Baby" , then put his head in his hands feeling frustrated. " Check this out" said Sam not realizing how hard Dean had shut the car door.Sam turned to Dean and then said,"a woman's legs fell off..." he paused "while she's was riding her bike, she's in WH Hospital.", he tilted his head trying to read deans face, it was clear something was on his mind, "you know you can talk to me about anything, you know. What's up?".

"I just can't believe that Cas just left like that, you think he's okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine."

"Are you sure thought, i-"

Dean paused.

"Sammy im worried about him"

"I know I- yeah im worried too. Let's just check out this case, it seems like our kind of thing."

Dean nodded, starting up the car.

\-----

Dean looked to his right, at Sam, and chuckled at the sight of Sam sleeping with his mouth wide open. The road was open so his thought it would be funny if he drove in zigzag, to wake up Sam. So he did and bust up laughing when Sam woke up scared trying to hold on to something do he wouldn't fall on Dean. Sam looked at Dean and said, "Seriously?" and sighed then let out a little chuckle. It was going to be a long drive to Washington.

\-----

Sam suggested pulling over at the nearest motel because it looked like Dean was going to fall asleep on the wheel. Ten minutes later they were checking into a hotel, tired as hell. Dean was taking his bag out of the car while sam was unlocking the door with this really rusty key that was giving to them by this, maybe hungover, a guy in his thirties. Dean shut the door of the Imapla, hanging the strap of his bag over his shoulder, walking towards the door. Sam was taking out a change of clothes and said, "You wanna have the first shower?". "Nah it fine you go," replied Dean with a nod, Sam walking to the bathroom looking back at Dean with a soft smile as he was walking through the door. Dean looked around the old motel room and then sat on the bed, he put his head in his hand frustrated about Cas. He heard something behind him, and he heard a voice say "Dean," he recognized it from anywhere.


	2. Castiel

Dean turned around, and a face matched to a voice. It was Castiel and he was hurt, real bad. Cas fell on the bed groaning in pain, Dean quickly rushed to Cas. "What's wrong? tell me, tell me what's wrong?" Dean asked, "i-i- the angels-th-they took m-my grace, and then they did this." Cas responded opening his shirt up. there was a deep gash across his stomach. Dean sighed and carried Cas to the car not caring about anything else at that point. He opened the car door and but Cas in the passenger's seat, trying not to hurt him. He had to be fast Cas was losing so much blood, he couldn't lose him. Not now. Now today. Dean got in the driver's seat and started up the car, he dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My friend, he's hurt, where's the closest hospital to Dam's motel in Washinton?"

"Well.. that would be W.H Hospital, I'll inform the hospital. And your name?"

"Dean Winchester"

"OK, I'll inform them immediately."

"Thank you."  
Dean hung up the phone and look to see how Cas was, he was unconscious. Shit, Dean thought. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, it was Sam. He picked it up, know Sam would want to know where he was. "Hey, Dean, where are you?" Sam said, weirdly not in a confused tone. "Um, I'm on my way to W.H. Hospital. I'm taking Cas, I'll explain when you get there.", Dean said. Sam replied with a reassuring hum and hung up the phone. Dean could see that they were close, he was a bit relieved. He pulled up to the doors carrying Cas, not caring about parking. "Hey, are you Dean?" asked a nurse, "Yea" Dean replied. The nurse led Dean to where he could put Cas and they the took his away. He tried to follow but a nurse in front of him said to stay in the waiting room and that they'd tell him what happened once they'd know. After 10 minutes or so he saw Sam from the corner of his eye, "Hey, Sammy im here" Dean said trying to get Sam's attention. Sam turned around looking at where he heard Dean and gave him and relieved smile. 

"Hey, so what up with Cas?"

”They..erm-Took his grace."

Deans said while burying his face in his hands.

"Okay then, but why is he here?"

Dean looked up to Sam with worried eyes.

"They hurt him.."

"oh"

Sam went to sit next to Dean.

\-----

After an hour or so of the brothers being worried a doctor walked into the waiting room asking for Dean. Dean wasn't really paying attention to what was coming out of the doctor's mouth, he was too tired. The only thing he heard was, "He'll be okay in a couple of days". Dean was so relieved that Cas was okay, he would have a chance to talk to him about his feelings. He wanted to tell Cas in a couple of days so he wouldn't be to stressed.

All he had to do was wait...

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
